


hide in my room (hope it goes away)

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Touch Starved Patton, being alone, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Request from tumblr: touch starved Patton content
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	hide in my room (hope it goes away)

Sometimes, when Patton starts to feel clingy, he finds it better to hide himself away in his room unless he’s needed.

(But then again, he’s rarely ever needed these days)

This would be one of those times.

He knows the others aren’t as comfortable with physical affection, he knows they would probably be very annoyed if he tried to initiate any kind of contact.

It was fine, blankets weren’t the best solution but it was better than nothing.

He would be okay, as long as no one came in to catch him crying into the pillow.

Everything, between not being able to initiate contact without making any of them uncomfortable and the constant reminder that the blanket wasn’t enough to forget that he shouldn’t be so ungrateful of his friends and shouldn’t expect so much from them, made Patton cry his eyes out.

Maybe he just loved his friends too much, and now it was his fault they barely wanted to be near him anymore.

His room was so cold, and he just really wanted someone to be there with him.

But at the same time, Patton didn’t want to be found. He didn’t want to be seen like this, so weak and pathetic and so in need of physical affection.

He hated feeling like this, he hated feeling so cold and weak and tired.

Maybe it would be better just going to sleep for a while, just to be rid of these feelings temporarily.

Patton crawled into bed and pulled the covers over himself as the light in the room dramatically decreased into total darkness.

Hopefully, it would at least be a little bit better when he wakes up again.

If not, he would stay in hiding until it went away. No one was coming to check on him any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests on my tumblr (riverfander) for Patton-centric fanfics are still open


End file.
